


SNAPSHOTS

by lexcc



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcc/pseuds/lexcc
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 6





	SNAPSHOTS

SNAPSHOTS 

House knew he'd lost the battle when, despite his efforts to contain it, a goofily affectionate grin  
appeared on his face and stripped his supposed anger of any credibility. Who could have known  
that a cute Australian accent would be even cuter when its owner was caught up in an argument? 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Chase wouldn't eat cereal for breakfast unless it was drenched with cream. Cereal with milk wasn't an option. House shook his head, watching as the blond (after the last Corn Flake had been eaten) closed his eyes and tipped the bowl against his pretty mouth, savoring the remaining cream in a manner that struck House as hedonistic. In these days of fat free milk, who the hell used cream anymore? 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Chase's offended glare only served to fuel House's laughter. "The `Socceroos?' How can a team with such a stupid name be expected to win a game, let alone the World Cup?"  
Chase, with wounded dignity, flipped one end of his green and yellow scarf over his shoulder and turned his attention back to the tv. "I wouldn't expect an American to know anything about the world's greatest sport," he remarked cuttingly, and, paying no further attention to House, lost himself in the match. House raised his eyebrows, but, surprisingly, refrained from any further  
mocking commentary. Later, he had the good grace to remain tactfully silent when Italy put an end to Australia's World Cup dreams, assuming what he hoped was a suitably grave expression and pretending not to notice the tear trickling down Chase's smooth cheek, or the slump of the kid's shoulders. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

House woke up early in the morning pretty much every day, ready and wanting to fuck Chase. As the blond slept peacefully beside him, House would press up against his lover's back, pushing his morning hard-on against Chase's sexy ass. On some mornings, he didn't even wait until Chase came awake before driving into him, pulling the blond tightly against himself and moaning against the pale neck. Chase always  
ended up wide awake though, writhing and gasping House's name, imploring him to do it harder, faster, as his young body jerked frantically against the diagnostician's long frame.  
Later, House, sucking Chase's come from his fingers, would tell Chase to take the first shower; and as the Australian dazedly padded to the bedroom door, House would ogle that tight little caboose and grin like an idiot. 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

During his relationship with House, Chase had learned to hear "I love you" even when the actual words remained unspoken. At first, he'd been hurt and upset when his heartfelt declarations of love had been met with only uncomfortable silences from House. Still, the blond couldn't stop himself from saying those three words: in bed, at the movies, on the sofa, in  
restaurants, even surreptitiously in House's office, he confessed his devotion to his lover over and over. 

As time passed, Chase eventually came to recognize in House's awkward gestures of affection, in his ragged endearments during sex, and in the diagnostician's blue eyes and in his 

smile, corresponding declarations of love - so that one day, when the older man quietly whispered, "I love you," into Chase's ear, the Australian drew House even closer and said, "I  
know."


End file.
